A Complex Rivalry
by Mystical Ninja Unicorns
Summary: Basically a bunch of short story romances with Anders and Hawke :3 I'll write more as inspiration makes me, Enjoy!


Hawke was awoken by a knock on her bedroom door. She sat up quickly and realized that she had fallen asleep on her desk. A piece of paper was still stuck to her cheek from her sleep drool. She pulled it off and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes?" She said, irritated with who ever had woken her up, although she wouldn't have liked the location in the morning.

"Um, Anders is here ma'am." Bodahn said through the door, his voice muffled. "He's here and wishes to speak with you."

Hawke groaned. She and Anders were constantly conflicting over the mage issue. Even if she was still a mage she still believed the Circle was necessary. It kept the mages who were susceptible to demons safe and those who wanted power under control. But all mages didn't need to be there of course, but what else was there to do?

She stretched out and got up grudgingly, still in her day time clothes; black wool pants and a button up white shirt. The top three buttons were undone and her shirt was ruffled showing her bra underneath but she didn't seem to care or notice.

Her feet slapped against the floor as she walked down the stairs and to the door. She opened it to find Anders, standing out in the rain and drenched. It was pouring heavy and Hawke for the first time noticed the rain.

"Anders, you're soaked." Hawke said, less worry in her voice then she expected. "Come inside."

He walked stiffly inside. "T-thanks." He shivered and twitched as he stood there.

"Take off your robes; I'll go find… something." Hawke said, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and went through her closet.

He nervously took off his jacket, revealing the shirt he had underneath. It was white and was soaked as well showing his chest underneath. "Do y-you even have m-m-men's clothing here?" He shivered even more and summoned a flame to his hands to keep him warm.

"My grandparent's clothes are still here… But you're taller." She backed out and looked at Anders. "All you could fit is my grandpa's underpants. That should do I guess." She gave him a pair of white underwear. "I'll be right back. Put those on."

She left the room and closed the door behind her. He completely undressed and put on the underpants, still shivering with his arms around him. Hawke came back with a towel and began to dry him off. They didn't speak for a while.

The silence broke when Hawke began to stoke the fire. "Well… why are you here?" Anders couldn't help but smile, Hawke was always so blunt.

"Templars came to the refugee camp and found a girl that was a mage. I was healing her and tried to tell them they were wrong. But then they began to question me and I had to flee. This is the only place I feel truly safe." He whispered the last part, afraid to open up to Hawke too much.

"Oh." Hawke simply said. She held back the part of where the girl was probably living better now that she had an actual bed and food.

"Yeah." Anders said, guilt flooding him.

"Get under the covers." Hawke said. "You can stay as long as you want."

He hesitantly got under the covers of her bed. He quickly began to warm up and looked over to see Hawke looking out the window, her back to him. As exhaustion quickly took over, he quickly fell asleep.

When Anders awoke, there was the smell of eggs and bacon. He sat up and felt fully refreshed. As he was rubbing his eyes, he found Hawke asleep at the foot of the bed. Her head and arms were on the bed while she sat on the ground, clearly sat there all night watching over him until she got too tired to hold her head up. He smiled gently at it, she looked so peaceful asleep.

The moment was ruined when her mother opened the door with a tray full of food and looked shocked at the mage who only wore a pair of underpants. She dropped the tray and screamed, running out like he was a monster.

That of course startled Hawke who could barely see from sleeping and running toward her mother's scream where she tripped over the dropped eggs and bacon and fell on her ass.

Hawke rubbed her eyes, still lying on the ground where her mother laughed while standing over her. Anders couldn't help but laugh as well. Hawke sat up and joined in, unable to beat the humor of the situation.

It was beautiful sound to Anders.

"I'm sorry darling." Hawke's mother said after they were done. "Anders scared me to death for a minute there."

Hawke got up and rubbed her backside which had eggs stuck to it. "Jeez, I thought you were being attacked."

Anders blushed. "I'm sorry, Miss Amell."

"It's alright Anders." She smiled at him. "I'll clean up this mess in a minute, right after you get your clothes on." She then left while Hawke got up.

She grabbed Ander's jacket from the fireplace where she dried it off last night. She shook it and gathered the rest of his clothing and put it at the foot of the bed.

When she looked up at him, she realized his hair was all messed up and it gave him a sexy look. She kept herself from staring at him and quickly turned away from him and leaving the room. It was hardest thing she'd even done in her life not to go up to him and kiss him, running her hands through his hair, even so the thought of it still ran through her head for the rest of the day.


End file.
